Those who are different
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: This is their story. The story of those who possess the abilities human can't compare to. Those who are a different yet the same species as the humans. Those who's more powerful than them. This is their story. KaitoXHarem, KaiMei


Singularity.

_**Ave Maria**_

She sang her voice out in the stage of the opera house as the spot light was on her. Her long twin teal haired was falling behind her back as she stood gracefully at front of all. Her long white dress matched her perfectly as she was an angel like beauty.

_**Jungfrau mild, **_

her voice was majestic, melodic and angelic

_**Erhaure einer Jungfrau Flehen,  
Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild**_

all the audience was in trance on her as she sang her heart out to them.

_**Soll mein Gebet zu dir hinwehen**_

at the front of the seats was a blue haired man, a blue long scarf around his neck as his gray hood covered his head. He has a devilish smile on his lips.

_**Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen  
Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind.**_

He finally found her. He finally able to find the angel he was looking for.

_**O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen,  
O Muttern, Haure ein bittend Kind.**_

He was looking everywhere for her. And at long last he finally found what he needed to rise to the top of all living things and become god.

_**Ave Maria, Unbefleck**_

suddenly the instruments stops as she was about to sing the next verse. She tried to look around but found it harder to do because of the darkness around. As she tried to look at the audience she heard a soft clap as it was coming closer and closer to her.

"Bravo!" said the voice coming closer and closer to her.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravisemo!" said the voice as it came closer to her. Very close, she found it to be a man, he has a blue hair, blue as a sea, and his eyes was light as a blue sky, but she found nothing like gentleness in his eyes. What she saw was a dark lust, chaos and calamity on his eyes as he lean to her closing distance.

"I finally found the angel" he said with a dark flirtatious smirk on his lips. She tried to back away but her hand was caught by him as she pulled her, rather forcefully, to him catching her in a hug.

"Oh, no. don't live my beautiful angel" he said as he trace his fingers on her expose neck, sliding it down to her shoulder.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" she ask, shaking as she tried to get away from his grip, but to no avail.

"What I want, you ask?" he said as he chuckled to her question, "to be a god of course. And you will be one of my mistresses to bring this world to the sole of my feet." he finish as he bury his head on her neck.

"So what do you say will you join my ranks?" he said as he took a bite of her neck. She tried to stop herself from moaning to his action. "But it's not like you have any choice." he finished as he finally separated from her.

She back away from him as he stood on her previous spot.

"I won't try going there if you don't want to see something horrible." he said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

But she didn't listen as she run to the conductors platform. Their she saw the silhouette of the conductor in the dark standing. When she came close she tried to touch him but he was cold and hard as ice.

With a single clap from the blue haired man spotlight disappeared and the light to the whole opera house was lit up.

"W-w-what the-" she stuttered, terrified at what she was seeing. Everyone except from her and the the blue haired man was frozen. The audience, the instrument players and the conductor she was near on.

"Marvelous isn't it? The frozen beauty of ice. It's power, and it's elegance is simply perfection. I'm rather an artist myself so creating this solid art is most glorifying to me." said the man as it came close to her, but she didn't turn around to see him. She was still in shock, or rather, horrified, to what she has lay eyes on.

"y-y-you d-d-did t-t-t-this?" she ask. She was wrap by his two slender, yet slightly muscular arms around her waist.

"huhu~ Ain't I the greatest." he said as he buried his head to her neck. She suddenly jolt to his sudden cold breath breathing down on her. Her mind was screaming for her to get away but she was too scared to move.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" suddenly the door burst open revealing two figure from the large door. One was a hazelnut colored beauty who hands was holding a blazing fire while the other long pink haired beauty who was wielding a European longsword.

"Oh my~ seems like the feds are here." he said as he form a smirk on his lips, still not removing his arms around the teal singer.

"Nobody move! Kaito Shion you are under arrest for the series of crimes under your head. How do you plead?" ask the pink haired sword woman as she point her weapon to her. The woman next to her raise also pointed at him.

"My my look who we have here. The beautiful Luk and the lovely Mei~" he said in a sing song tone as he separate himself from the woman he was holding moving in front. The opera singer tried to ran away but she was suddenly knocked out and was sling to the shoulder of a white haired woman.

"Now. To answer your questions, one: as you can see, no one will move cause, you know, you shouted freeze." he gave of a light chuckle as he stood at the edge of the stage, "now for the second: how will I plead? Guilty." he said as he spread out his arms as he laugh maniacally, "For the massacre of all this people, and more to come~" he said as he finish his laugh.

"I see. Then give up now. Your surrounded and one false move and your head will be blown." said the pink haired beauty as she raised her open hand to the air. Around Kaito and the white haired girl next to him was surrounded with floating cherry blossoms.

"now now~ Luka don't be hasty. We can talk this out you know." he said in a rather happy tune as he smiled to her.

"Then surrender Kaito." finally said the hazelnut haired woman next to Luka.

He paused for a moment before he gave her a devilish smile, "You know I can't do that Meiko-chan. But if you want, you can come to my side." he said as he stretch his arms to her.

Meiko sighed before pointing her flaming hands to him, "Then death is the only option you have. **Flames in the dark**" she finish as she rage of flames started coming to him.

"Haku" Kaito commanded as she nodded and whispered, "**Endless mist.**" a large mist came out of Haku and quickly spread through the whole opera house. Before the flames can reach Kaito's face it evaporates.

"Ah what a passionate flames you have Mei-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"**Thousand cherry blossom.**" Luka commanded as the cherry blossom around them suddenly morphed to a sharp object and came flying really fast at them.

"**Ice wall**" before it could hit them a huge ice wall form around them.

"Well seems like we have overstayed our presents here. I guess will be going~ anyway I'll be taking miss songstress here and be leaving. Bye bye~" he said with a wink under the clear transparent ice wall as the floor beneath him cave in.

and so, the story of those who possess abilities humans can't even compare to. Those who are a different yet the same species as the humans. Those who more powerful than them.

This is their story. 

* * *

AN: Ello people of the internet. a new story (even though I still have other series which is need to be updated.) I would go to much detail in this one but it's mostly a KaitoXharem cause I thought 'Why not?' hehe~ anywany the song lyrics on the beginning is **Ave Maria by Schubert german ver. search for the hatsune miku ver on youtube and you'll find one which is quite good.** anyway Paalam sa inyong lahat! :D


End file.
